Ich Hoffe Du Bist Jetzt Glücklich
by Kiddo
Summary: Lucas denkt über seine Mutter nach spielt drei Jahre nach Portrait einer Familie und ist die Fortsetzung zu dieser Geschichte


ICH HOFFE DU BIST JETZT GLÜCKLICK  
  
By Kiddo  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Das Lied "Hedonism" ist von Skunk Anansie.  
  
Diese Geschichte ist eine Fortsetzung zu meiner Geschichte "Portrait einer Familie" und spielt ungefähr drei Jahre danach.  
  
Feedback ist wie immer Herzlich willkommen.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
I hope you're feeling happy now  
  
I see you feel no pain at all it seems  
  
*  
  
Lucas Wolenczak saß alleine in seiner Kabine an seinem Computer und arbeitete an einem neuen Computerprogramm. Auf der rechten Seite des Computers lag eine offene Packung M&M's, auf der linken Seite eine Packung Skittles. Ab und zu griff er abwechselnd zu den kleinen Schokolinsen oder zu den kleinen Kaubongbons. Beides Süßigkeiten waren perfekt um sie beim tippen zu essen. Dr. Westphalen hätte sicherlich aber eine andere Meinung dazu.  
  
Zufällig fiel der Blick des Teenagers auf die Datumsanzeige seines Computers: 2.10.2018.  
  
Lucas Finger blieben still auf der Tastatur liegen, er starrte bloß auf die kleine Datumsanzeige.  
  
Er kannte das Datum nur allzu gut, er wusste noch genau, was vor drei Jahren an diesem Tag geschehen war. Am 2.10.2015 hatten sich seine Eltern vor Gericht scheiden lassen. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern wie er sich damals gefühlt hatte. Er würde dies nie vergessen.  
  
*  
  
I wonder what you're doin' now  
  
I wonder if you think of me at all  
  
*  
  
Die Scheidung seiner Eltern hatte soviel für ihn verändert. Sein Vater hatte damals das Sorgerecht für ihn bekommen. Warum der Richter so entschieden hatte, wusste er nicht, er war nur kurze zeit bei der Verhandlung dabei gewesen. Der Richter hatte ihn befragt bei welchem Elternteil er bleiben wollte. Dies hatte Lucas damals aber nicht beantworten können. Er liebte schließlich beide.  
  
Nach der Gerichtsverhandlung war das junge Genie in die neue Villa seines Vaters gezogen. Seine Mutter hatte sich ein neues Apartment gekauft. Die alte Villa in der Lucas aufgewachsen war, wurde damals schnell verkauft.  
  
Aber dies war nicht die schlimmste Veränderung für Lucas. Das schlimmste war das Verhalten von seiner Mutter. Anfangs traf er sich in den Collegeferien noch ein paar Mal mit ihr und sie telefonierten mit einander. Aber je mehr Zeit verging umso weniger Kontakt hatte er zu ihr. Ein Jahr nach der Scheidung war Cynthia dann Aufeinmahl ganz verschwunden. Das Apartment war lehr, die Handynummer und die Emailadresse waren nicht mehr aktuell. Sie hatte weder eine Nachricht noch eine neuen Anschrift hinterlassen. Sie war einfach spurlos verschwunden!  
  
Lucas vermisste seine Mutter, er wusste nicht wie es ihr ging, wo sie war, was sie machte und ob sie sich überhaupt noch an ihn erinnerte.  
  
*  
Do you still play the same moves now  
  
Or are those special moods  
  
For someone else  
  
*  
  
War seine Mutter immer noch so hübsch wie damals als er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte? Verhielt sie sich genau wie damals oder hatte sie sich verändert?  
  
Lucas schaltete den Computer aus. Er würde heute sicherlich nicht mit seinem neuen Programm weiterkommen. Trotzdem blieb er aber am Computer sitzen und starrte weiterhin auf den nun schwarzen Bildschirm.  
  
*  
  
I hope you're feeling happy now.  
  
*  
  
Der Teenager konnte einfach nur hoffen, dass es seiner Mutter gut ging und sie mit ihrem neuen Leben nun endlich glücklich und zufrieden war.  
  
*  
  
Just because you feel good  
  
Doesn't make you right (oh no)  
  
*  
  
Aber auch wenn sie nun vielleicht wirklich endlich richtig glücklich mit ihrem Leben war bedeutete dies nicht, dass sie sich richtig Verhalten hatte. Wie hatte sie einfach so gehen können? Warum meldete sie sich nie? Hatte sie ihn einfach so vergessen?  
  
Lucas war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr das jemals verzeihen könnte. Aber wie sollte er das auch je herausfinden, wenn sie sich nicht bei ihm meldete?  
  
*  
  
Just because you feel good  
  
Still want you here tonight  
  
*  
  
Der blonde Teenager würde einiges dafür geben, wenn er sie wiedersehen könnte, wenn er einfach nur einmal wieder ihre Stimme hören könnte. Er vermisste sie schrecklich!  
  
*  
  
Does laughter still discover you  
  
I see through all those smiles  
  
That look so right  
  
*  
  
Als er 14 war hatten sie das letzte Mal miteinander per Vidphone gesprochen. Sie hatte aber damals nicht die geringsten Andeutungen gemacht, dass sie gehen würde. Als er 15 war hatte er sie noch ein einziges Mal zufällig von weiten gesehen. Damals hatte er Collegeferien gehabt und sein Vater hatte ihm einen Trip nach Florida spendiert.  
  
Er hatte seine Mutter mit einem fremden Mann gesehen. Die beiden hatten so glücklich und verliebt ausgesehen. Seine Mutter hatte richtig gelächelt, es war kein aufgesetztes lächeln, wie sie es früher oft gezeigt hatte, gewesen. Keiner von den beiden hatte ihn bemerkt.  
  
Einen Moment lang hatte er überlegt zu ihr rüberzugehen, im enddefekt hatte er sich aber dann doch nicht getraut. Schließlich hatte er schon seit einem Jahr keinen Kontakt mehr zu Cynthia und sie wollte ihn ja offensichtlich nicht mehr ihn ihrem Leben haben.  
  
*  
  
Do you still have the same friends now  
  
To smoke away your  
  
Problems and your life  
  
*  
  
Einen Monat später rief er dann schließlich eine von Cynthia früheren sehr engen Freundinnen an. Caroline erzähle ihn schließlich, dass seine Mutter neu geheiratet hatte.  
  
Lucas hatte noch versucht Cynthias neue Adresse aus Caroline herauszubekommen. Leider aber ohne Erfolg. Entweder wusste sie die Anschrift nicht, oder wollte sie einfach nicht verraten.  
  
*  
  
Oh how do you remember  
  
Me the one that made  
  
You laugh until you cried  
  
*  
  
Seine Mutter hatte einfach wieder geheiratet ohne ihren eigenen Sohn etwas davon zu erzählen. Warum hatte sie das nicht getan? Er hätte doch sicherlich verstanden, dass sie sich neu verliebt hatte.  
  
Hatte sie ihn wirklich einfach so komplett aus ihrem Leben gestrichen? Dachte sie wenigstens manchmal noch an ihn?  
  
*  
  
I hope you're feeling happy now  
  
*  
  
Inzwischen rannen dem hübschen Teenager die ersten Tränen über die Wangen. Warum berührte ihn dies immer noch so sehr, warum war das immer noch so verletzend? Er wusste dies alles doch schon seit längerer Zeit, dies waren doch keine neuen Erkenntnisse mehr.  
  
Über sich selbst ärgerlich wischte er sich mit den Hemdsärmeln die Tränen weg.  
  
Er stand auf, setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf sein Bett und nahm eins der Fotos von der Wand, die über seinem Bett neben dem Sichtfenster zum Aqua Tup hingen. Es war ein altes Familienfoto das früher im alten Haus auf seinem Nachttisch gestanden hatte.  
  
*  
  
Just because you feel good  
  
Doesn't make you right (oh no)  
  
Just because you feel good  
  
Still want you here tonight  
  
*  
  
Lucas starrte das Foto an, auf dem sahen sie alle drei so glücklich aus. Er konnte einfach nicht begreifen warum sich Cynthia nicht mehr bei ihm meldete. Sie waren früher doch immer gut miteinander ausgekommen.  
  
*  
  
Just because you feel good  
  
Doesn't make you right (oh no)  
  
*  
  
Der Teenager versuchte sich das Verhalten seiner Mutter irgendwie zu erklären.  
  
Wahrscheinlich meldete sie sich nicht mehr, weil sie einfach nicht an ihr altes Leben erinnert werden wollte. Und er gehörte zu ihrem alten Leben.  
  
Aber wusste sie überhaupt was sie ihm damit antat? Wie weh ihm das tat und wie sehr er sie vermisste? Er war doch immerhin ihr Sohn!  
  
Als ihn seine Eltern damals von der Scheidung erzählt hatten, hatte seine Muttern gesagt, dass sich nichts für ihn verändern würde. Von wegen! Alles hatte sich verändert!  
  
Warum hatte sie das damals gesagt, wenn sie selber nicht daran glaubte, oder war sie so naiv gewesen das wirklich zu denken?  
  
*  
Just because you feel good  
  
Still want you here tonight  
  
*  
  
Lucas legte das Foto zur Seite, stand auf und ging zu seinem Schrank. Aus der hintersten Ecke des Schrankes holte er einen alten, braunen Teddy hervor. Er versteckte ihn dort, weil er nicht wollte, dass die anderen ihn sahen. Sie würden ihn sicherlich damit aufziehen, vor allem Ben und Miguel.  
  
Als der Teen den Bären ansah musste er lächeln und dachte daran wie er ihn bekommen hatte. Mit dem Teddy zusammen legte er sich wieder auf sein Bett. Dort kuschelte er sich an den braunen Bären und dachte an seine Mutter.  
  
*  
  
I wonder what you're doing now  
  
I hope you're feeling happy now  
  
I wonder what you're doing now  
  
I hope you're feeling happy now  
  
*  
  
Nach einiger Zeit fiel Lucas Blick auf seinen Computer. Wie dämlich war er eigentlich? Er war einer der besten Hacker der Welt und hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht, das er mit der Hilfe des Computers herausbekommen konnte wo sich seine Mutter Momentan aufhielt. Er musste einfach nur die Nummer ihrer Kreditkarte heraus bekommen. Das musste er sich noch in die eine oder andere Sache hineinhacken und schwups wusste er wo sie mit der Karte immer so einkaufte. Und damit konnte er auch ihren Ungefähren Standort ausmachen. Wenn er das wusste, müsste er sich natürlich noch in die verschiedenen Besitzurkunden für verschiedene Grundstücke Hineinhecken. Es konnte doch wirklich nicht so schwer sein herauszubekommen wo sie jetzt genau lebte.  
  
Lucas stand auf, stoppte dann aber abrupt in seiner Bewegung. Sollte er das wirklich tun?  
  
Aber er wollte doch so gerne wissen wie es ihr ging. Aber war das Rechtfertigung genug?  
  
Sollte er wirklich versuchen Kontakt mit ihr aufzunehmen? Vielleicht würde er dadurch ihr aktuelles Leben zerstören.  
  
Seine Mutter hatte durch ihr Verhalten klar gemacht, das sie keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihrem Sohn haben wollte.  
  
Was sollte er tun? Dem Wunsch seiner Mutter folgen oder seinem eigenem?  
  
ENDE 


End file.
